fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gluttony
Gluttony, or as her alias goes, Elisa Irma, is a Homunculus. Appearance Gluttony is a small girl, average in height for the ten-year-old girl she is pretending to be. She has spikey blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and black eyes. Gluttony wears a black dress that has a small cartoon figure on it, who is giving a small smile. On her feet, Gluttony wears simple black sandles with wooden bottoms. Even though her name is Gluttony, Gluttony is not fat at all, and is in fact fairly slim and light, weighing only a compact 65 pounds. Elisa's tatto is located just abover her bellybutton. Personality Impish, restless, and greedy, it is no wonder Elisa is Gluttony. She does things on a whim, and for no other reason. Anything Elisa wants, she will get, be it a morsal of food or a human life. She rarely sleeps, only doing so when she wants to, and suffers no side-effect from sleep deprevation. Among the Homunculi, it is safe to say that Elisa is the most simple and single minded, making her easily controlled by her siblings. When they want her to do something, they merely offer her some reward, and she always completes the task rather quickly no matter what it is. While she is easily controlled, she detests the military, and would only help them for a considerable amount of wealth. Powers and Abilities Elisa has the usual Homunculus abilities of incredible longevity, astonishing regenerative capabilities and a great resistance to death that borders on immortality. Enhanced Strength: Even though she is a small girl, Elisa has the strength of an adult. She can carry people and objects nearly twice her size easily, and never seems to slow down even when she is carrying lots of things. Enhanced Speed: Elisa is able to move extremely fast, almost faster than the eye can see. Unfortunately, she rarely gets motivated enough to do so, and will usually stroll along slowly or skip when she is going somewhere. Ochse Ochse (lit.Ox) is the representation of Elisa's Homunculus powers. Surging forth from Elisa's shadow, Ochse takes the form of a furry creature with large white horns. It has blank yellow eyes, and can only go where Elisa's shadow can go, meaning that it is unable to enter areas filled with light. The size Ochse starts at depends on the current size of Elisa's shadow. If her shadow is touching another larger shadow, Ochse will start off considerably bigger. Ochse doesn't seem to have any hands or feat and is unable to leave the ground. When tired, Elisa will ride on Ochse's head (or where his head is supposed to be) between his two horns. Ochse has the ability of a vacuum. By opening his mouth, he initiates a powerful suction, pulling in everything from the surround area. Ochse cannot eat things larger than himself, so he is prone to clogging if close to something too big. However, the more Ochse eats, the larger he becomes. There is no known limit to how large Ochse is able to become. As Ochse becomes larger, he grows a pair of furry, clawed arms, and considerable strength to go with them. When Elisa sees fit, she can make Ochse "give back" all that he is eaten. When Ochse returns to his place as Elisa's shadow, he is unable to shrink his size. This means that Elisa's shadow will be the size Ochse was when he materialized, so sometimes making Ochse "give things back" is necessary in order to maintain her camoflauge. What would it look like if a ten-year-old girl was walking around with a building-sized shadow? Trivia *Elisa refers to herself in the third person. "Elisa wants a pony!" *Elisa is a big fan of a card game called Yu-Gi-Oh *Don't give me crap for liking Yu-Gi-Oh. *I was debating whether to make this character a boy or a girl, but decided on a girl because I couldn't find a good picture for a guy. I'm happy I did anyway. *Gluttony's theme is Master of Puppets by Metallica, and her battle theme is Tetris A Type from SSBB Quotes *''"Elisa wants a pony!"'' *''"B-but Elisa wants it... NOW!!"'' *''"I'm booooooored. Entertain me!"'' *''"Gimme."'' *''"Nuh-uh!"'' Category:Homunculi Category:Female